SasuSaku: Why won't you open up Oneshot
by N e k o H i t s u g i
Summary: Sasuke is about to leave Konoha. Sakura wants to stop him. There is a feeling between them that doesn't feel right. Sorry I'm bad at summeries


"It's the dead of night, what are you doing here

"It's the dead of night, what are you doing here?" asked Uchiha Sasuke. "This road is the only way out of the village. So I've been keeping watch," Haruno Sakura said. "Just go to bed." "Why don't you ever tell me anything? Why do you have to be so silent? Why can't you just…let me in?" Sakura said, crying. "Like I said, my business is none of yours. Just leave me alone." Sakura smiled. "You always act like I'm bugging you…but remember…back when we became Genin…the day they announced our three-man cell…it was right here. You were with me, alone, the first time…remember how you blew at me?" _"That and lonely…" _**"What?" "Being scolded by your folks doesn't even compare!" "…Wha…what's gotten into you all of a sudden, Sasuke-kun?" "You…you make me sick!" **"No, I don't remember that," Sasuke said. "Heh, of course. Well, it was a long time ago. But that's when it started, Sasuke-kun. You and me…and Kakashi-sensei…the four of us on so many missions. It was rough, sometimes…and there's no way you could call it easy, but…when you get down to it…it was fun," Sakura smiled, "Sasuke-kun, I know the deal with your Clan. But revenge, just for its own sake…that won't make anyone happy. Not you Sasuke-kun…not me either." "I knew it. I'm not like you people…I'm on a different path from the rest of you. Yeah, we all worked together for a while. Sometimes I told myself our paths all led to the same place. Maybe we were a team, once. But now I choose revenge. That's all I've lived for. I can never be like you or Naruto." "So that's it, you're choosing the lonely path? Remember how you showed me what it means to be lonely?! Well now I understand. It's all painfully clear to me. I've…I have family, and friends, but Sasuke-kun, if I lose you, I…I'll be…I will be very lonely. My heart and soul will be lost." "We're each starting off on a new path…they're just all different, that's all." "I'm…I'm so in love with you that I can't even stand it! Sasuke-kun! Stay with me, and I'll never let you regret it! We'll have fun everyday, and…and you'll be happy! I'll make sure of it! I'll do anything for you, Sasuke-kun! Just please…please, please don't go! I'll even help you take revenge! I mean, I'll manage it somehow, so…so please…stay with me. If you can't, then maybe I can go with you?" Sakura cried. "You…make me sick," Sasuke smiled. "Don't you leave me! One more step and I'll scream…!" "Sakura, aligato." "Sasuke-kun…" 

"Sakura!" Uzumaki Naruto said. "Lady Hokage told me what happened. I'm sorry, but I can't let you go on this mission. Even you couldn't persuade Sasuke, right? Sakura, your role has ended," Naara Shikamaru said. "Sakura, does that mean you…" Naruto said. Sakura nodded, "Please, let me go with you…" "Shikamaru…" Naruto said. Shikamaru sighed, "Fine, but if you can keep up. Now everyone let me see your Ninja gear." 

"There they are," Hyuuga Neji whispered in Shikamaru's ear. _"Sasuke-kun…" _Shikamaru explained a plan. Kidomaru looked. _"Someone's here!" _Someone threw an explosive kunai. Shikamaru and Neji who were hiding in the bushes got hit. "We're here to negotiate. Not fight," Shikamaru said. "Heh, what do we have here? I thought it was a snake, but it's just a bunch of bugs," Kidomaru said. Kiba threw the smoke bomb. Sakura ran to the coffin and took it away before anyone knew. _"Sakura, you're the fastest out of this group, believe it or not…" _Sakura thought over. Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Naruto, Choji and Sakura got out and back to Konoha. 

"Lady Tsunade, how do we get him out?" asked Sakura. "Just wait…" Tsunade said. Sakura nodded. Naruto gulped. 10 minuets passed. The coffin shook. The four shadow seals broke. Out came Sasuke. Sakura gasped. Sasuke came out. His curse mark covering the left side of his face. He had an eye just like the Shukaku. "Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura. Naruto gulped. "Sakura…? Naruto…?" Sasuke said. "Oh Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, hugging him. Sasuke punched Sakura with mere force. "Sasuke! Don't hurt Sakura-chan like that! You're going to get it!" Naruto yelled. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura cried, "Why Sasuke-kun? You really are cruel! I can't believe I ever loved you!" 

Seven years pass…

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura said, running toward him. "Sakura-chan! You ready for the wedding?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. Sasuke sighed, why didn't he tell Sakura he loved her earlier? Sakura and Naruto said their vows. Sakura and Naruto lived happily, ignoring Sasuke like he was never there. While Sasuke, living alone, wrote letters to Sakura about how much he loved her… 

**A/N: Sasuke didn't send the letters.**


End file.
